No Need for Summoning
by foxhound40504
Summary: Ryoko having gained Tenchi's trust was awarded with a second jewel. Wanting to show off for everyone she demonstrates her power in Washu's lab. unfortunately something goes wrong and she summons someone from a different dimension. Hilarity no pairings
1. no need for demons

Hey this is a little story I decided to do on the side of my story Kitsune Brothers. In this one and another I'll write later Naruto gets summoned by two other after the incident with Aikuchi from Masked Pretty Boy.

In these stories it will only be Naruto and the canon cast of the dimension he is summoned into. Each 'Summoning' story will be about seven chapters long or so, giving Naruto a chance to get to know everyone, and get into a bit of trouble along the way.

The first anime we're crossing into will be Tenchi muyo. I'll be using the version where Ryoko was the one sealed inside the cave. Also note that this is sometime after the events of the second OVA final episode "Here comes Jurai"

Despite this however I will not be going in depth on the whole Tokimi thing which I myself have yet to re-watch so I'm not sure about it.

Enjoy.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Influenced speaking"**

* * *

No need for demons

It was a quiet morning for those of the Masaki household as Tenchi had decided to start his field work early and Ayeka had decided to visit her brother at the shrine. Ryoko, the ex-space pirate, stretched lazily a smile adorning her face. "After such a long time Tenchi is giving me another jewel!" she stated happily as she floated down into the kitchen to say hi to Sasami who was diligently working on breakfast.

"Morning Sasami!" she greeted happily as the smell of a well cooked meal entered her nose.

Sasami, a blue haired girl who looked no older than seven smiled brightly at her. Ryo-ohki perched on her shoulder happily. "Ryoko-nee-chan you're up!" she cheered happily as her already wide smile widened even further. "What's the occasion you never get up this early?" Sasami asked as she went back to her cooking.

Ryoko smiled and pointed at her left wrist. "Tenchi is trusting me with another jewel." She stated noticing Sasami's posture freeze up a bit. "He felt that I've earned his trust and decided that it wouldn't hurt. Besides this will allow me to control those spirits I summon." She smiled as Sasami relaxed.

Sasami who had been worried on what damage Ryoko may cause with more power sighed in relief when she heard that Ryoko had earned it. "That's good to hear, but no using that power near the house got it?" she said sternly which in the opinion of many in the known universe would be considered cute.

Ryoko nodded her head as she phased through the door and flew off towards the fields where she knew Tenchi would be. "Alright I can't wait to be able to use that power again!" she yelled enthusiastically.

Tenchi looked up as he heard Ryoko coming down and smiled "Well then I guess it's time to hold up my end or the bargain." He mumbled to himself as he pulled out the Tenchi-ken.

"Tenchi, I'm ready whenever you are!" Ryoko shouted seductively as she flew into his arms and began to trace circles on his chest. She looked into his eyes giving him the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

Chuckling Tenchi lightly pushed her off of him, pointed the sword at her, and closed his eyes. "Let us begin" he murmured as a single red orb flew out of the sword and into Ryoko's wrist.

Tenchi slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he was Ryoko flying around cheering for joy as she held up her left hand in triumph. Hearing a light clapping noise coming from behind him Tenchi spun around only to relax when he saw Washu. "Washu-chan you startled me." He stated as he sat down on the grass.

Washu smiled cheerfully as she sat down next to him. "I saw what you just did for my daughter Tenchi-dono and I'm thankful that you did. Ryoko looks the happiest I've seen her since you guys freed me from Kagato." She smiled as her daughter twisted in the air once more before dropping down near them. "Anyways I figured Ryoko would want to show off a bit later and I figured it would be safer in a controlled area of my lab to test out her powers."

Tenchi nodded his head in agreement as he stood and dusted himself off. "That's a good idea, I'll meet you there later right now though…" he looked at his fields and smiled happily "I have work to do."

Washu nodded her head lightly before turning on her heels and walked away. "Don't forget daughter Sasami doesn't want you summoning near the house." She smirked and continued on her way leaving a steamed Ryoko in her wake.

"Just who the hell does she think she is? Bossing me around like that?" she grumbled as she floated around Tenchi a bit.

Tenchi chuckled earning a glare from the Cyan haired woman. "She obviously thinks she's your Okaa-san, Ryoko." He smiled causing her to blush before he returned to his work.

Ryoko watched him work for a while admiring how dedicated he was. 'One of the main reasons I love him.' She thought to herself before she floated off in search of something interesting to occupy her time with.

After finding nothing to do Ryoko lazily floated back to her spot on the rafter and brought out a manga she had wanted to read. Laying back she began to read as Sasami went out to call everyone back for breakfast. "Don't think I'll steal anything today, I'm just too excited." She smiled and began to laugh at a particularly funny part of the manga.

"Ryoko-san, stop lazing about and come down here for breakfast!" Ayeka's voice shouted bringing her attention away from her manga.

Looking over the edge of the rafter she smirked down at the juraian princess "What's the matter Princess get your panties in a bunch?" she teased causing Ayeka's face to redden in anger.

Before the two could go any further however Mihoshi, the tanned blonde ditz, stumbled on air and fell into Tenchi's arms. "Ara, thank you very much for catching me Tenchi-san." She smiled up at him causing him to blush.

"Just what do you think your doing?" both Ryoko and Ayeka screamed as they both appeared next to Mihoshi and pried her off of Tenchi. "Tenchi is mine!" they both shouted loudly before glaring at each other.

"Alright princess hands off!" she stated as she pushed Ayeka away and wrapped Tenchi in her embrace causing him to blush.

Ayeka growled audibly as she stomped up to them and shoved Ryoko away "Why would Tenchi-sama want someone as barbaric as you when he could have one such as I? You monster-woman should just go and find some monster-man." She laughed shrilly before she continued her verbal abuse "Oh that's right even monsters run away from you, don't they Ryoko-san?"

Ryoko glared at her and summoned an energy ball into her hands. "Those are fighting words Ayeka!" she shouted loudly as Ayeka summoned her logs.

"Very well Ryoko-san if I must!" she shouted as her logs surrounded the room.

"AHEM!" a voice said causing both warring women to pause. "No fighting before breakfast or you aren't getting any." Sasami said with conviction as both Ayeka and Ryoko paled.

"Well…I guess I can forgive you for now Ayeka." Ryoko mumbled as she walked over to her spot at the table.

Ayeka meekly nodded her head as she also took her seat. "I quite agree Ryoko-san we are above such acts of violence."

Both of them forced a smile onto their faces as everyone mumbled 'Itadakimasu' before they began to eat.

As the meal progressed Washu brought up the major topic of the day. "Alright everyone, recently Ryoko was awarded a second jewel. So, now she can control the spirits she calls forth. In order to safely test her powers we will use my lab, and anyone who is curious can come in and see." She smiled as Ayeka froze in shock.

Ayeka slowly turned her head towards Ryoko who smiled and waved. Laughing nervously she turned to Tenchi and whispered harshly "How could you trust her with another jewel?"

Tenchi laughed nervously "Well she's been good to us for a while and I felt I could trust her not to do anything bad with her powers while she's on earth."

Ryoko smiled at Tenchi before she stuck her tongue out at Ayeka. "There's your answer princess now leave it alone." She said smugly.

Mihoshi looked back and forth and then up to the ceiling in thought. "I wonder what's going on…" she mumbled.

Sasami sweat dropped 'They just said what was going on.' "When are you guys going to show us the power?" she asked turning to Washu.

Washu smiled at the blue haired girl and held up a finger. "Right now of course!" she shouted cheerfully. She then proceeded to drag Ryoko by the ear into her lab. Everyone else had sweat drops as they stared at the odd scene.

Shrugging their shoulders the other members of the Masaki household followed the short red haired genius into her lab. When they entered they immediately noticed a large square in the middle of the room which they assumed was the testing grounds.

"Alright Ryoko none of the sprits you summon should be able to get out of the force field around this square so go wild in there." She said with a smirk on her face.

Ryoko nodded as she entered the area as Washu powered up the force field. "Alright go wild Ryoko!" she shouted once the field was at full power.

Ryoko nodded as she began to summon "I'll start small and go bigger later on!" she called out as she summoned a small spirit that looked like a cat. She used her jewel and controlled it to do various acrobatic acts to the amusement of everyone watching.

Dismissing the spirit she summoned a bigger one that resembled a large ferret or some similar species. "Alright this is medium, similar to what I summoned at the bath house so long ago!" Ryoko called out as she had the spirit roll around like a ball.

Dismissing it she took a breath. "Alright I'm going to go full power for this next one." She stated as everyone watched in breathless silence. Charging up her powers she called out. "COME FORTH SPIRITS OF THE VOID!"

What everyone expected: a large ass spirit. What they got: A large gate that began to slowly open. "What the hell is this?" Ryoko shouted out as she jumped away from the gate.

Suddenly Washu's sensors started going berserk as she hurried to find out what was going on. It was then they all felt it, the power flooding through the gateway. "Ryoko get out of there whatever you summoned its power is off the charts!"

Ryoko nodded her head as she teleported next to Tenchi to watch the gate. "Well now I wasn't expecting that." She mumbled as Ayeka glared at her.

"What are you going to do if you summoned a vicious beast?" she shouted out loud.

Washu shook her head. "It won't be a beast from another planet; no it's going to be something from another dimension!" Washu's eyes had stars in them as she thought of performing many tests on the being that came through the gate.

When the gate was completely open it spat out a figure that landed on its feet. The gate then disappeared leaving the figure to look around in confusion.

As the Masaki household stared at the figure they noticed several things: it was a guy, he had spiky blonde hair, there were whisker marks on his face, and he had nine tails.

Tenchi watched the person in front of them in trepidation "Who or what is that?" he asked in a worried voice as he pulled out the sword.

Ayeka shook her head signaling she didn't know. "Tenchi-sama be careful we know nothing about this being." She stated as she summoned forth her logs.

Mihoshi and Ryoko also preparing for a battle as Mihoshi pulled out her pistol and Ryoko summoned her energy sword. "Alright I'm ready to kick that thing's ass on the word Washu." Ryoko said as the figure looked around having finished proving that it was indeed somewhere it wasn't used to.

Before Washu could speak however they all noticed the figure looking at them in curiosity before it pulled out a…book. They noticed him mumbling something but they couldn't here him and Washu's listening devices where completely fried. They watched in confusion as the man smiled before he walked up to the force field.

He reached out and tapped the force field once. "Hmm pretty sturdy for a force field." He mumbled loud enough for them to hear him. "But it's not as strong as the ones back home." He brought up his tails and stabbed nine different points in the force field causing the area within the formation of tails to waver and then disappear.

Stepping through the barrier he smiled at the shocked expressions on everyone's face. "What you've never seen someone over power a force field before?" he asked in amusement.

Washu trembled in excitement as she looked at the man in front of her. "I've never seen someone able to over power one of MY force fields before!" she shouted. "Will you be my new guinea pig?" she asked with stars in her eyes.

Everyone face faulted as they heard this. The figure sweat dropped as he watched the whole thing "Uh…no…I know all about your experiments Washu-chan." He mumbled after a bit of thought.

Washu's expression tightened as he said this and frowned "How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously. "We haven't met before have we?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out the book he had been looking at. "My dimension is directly connect to all other dimensions in existence. So our government knows about all of the important people in every dimension and their parodies." To prove his point he pointed to each member of the household. "Masaki Tenchi, an average earthling until he accidentally released the 'demon' Ryoko, upon her release she started going on a rampage which Tenchi managed to stop with his sword. Her release alerted Ayeka who was out looking for her older brother Yosho. She in turn came to investigate bringing with her Sasami. Things happened and eventually all four ended up living in Tenchi's house which was moved to the mountains near his Ojii-san's shrine. During a hot springs trip Ryoko tried to summon and lost control creating a black hole which Mihoshi noticed and came to see what was going on. She of course got caught in the pull and was knocked unconscious. She was saved by Tenchi. More things happened and Tenchi freed Washu from Kagato. All of this was followed by various situations in which would be hilarious to people not directly involved." He paused to look around. "Did I get that right?" he asked with a smirk

Everyone stared dumbfounded at the blonde man "How the hell did you know all that?" Ryoko asked shaking herself out of her stupor.

The man smiled and produced a chalkboard with some chalk out of nowhere. "Well you see Tenchi is one of many nexuses of Chaos in the many known dimensions and parodies. We demons tend to find chaotic things interesting and/or amusing so we use special skills to make your life into a T.V. show for us to watch." as he spoke he began to write in which no one but Washu really understood. sighing he flipped the board over and drew pictures to illustrate his lesson. it showed a scen from Tenchi's life behind a screen. Then they saw what looked like some sort of beam cgoing from the scene and into a box which some other people were watching and laughing.

He smiled as none of them looked like they understood. Washu who was probably the only one who did smiled. "So you are a demon?" she asked skeptically.

The man smiled as he nodded his head in agreement. "Yes I am, I am a Kyuubi no Kitsune." He bowed dramatically "And my name is Namikaze Naruto. Though in the world I'm living in right now, it's Kazama not Namikaze."

In the end all of the information was too much and everyone but Washu fainted. "I thought they would be able to handle this. Naruto mumbled as he looked down at the prone forms of the Masaki household.

Washu nodded her head. "Considering the everyday life they have you think they would. However, you are a mythical beast in Japanese lore so I guess it's allowed this time."

Naruto scratched his head in wonder "So…you got time to listen to a demon's story?" he asked with a fox like grin.

Washu merely nodded as she got comfortable in one of her floating pillows. "Go ahead!"

* * *

End

There you go the first chapter of my Tenchi muyo/Naruto crossover.

As a reminder the Naruto used in this story is the same one from Kitsune brothers.


	2. no need for introductions

Then next chapter of No Need for Summons is here! Just to let everyone know I'm not going to make this a very long story, this chapter will be Naruto getting to know everyone, next is meeting Ayeka and Sasami's parents, and such. I don't know when but one chapter before the last one will be him meeting Yamada Seina.

Reminder: I'll be using the version where Ryoko was the one sealed inside the cave. Also note that this is sometime after the events of the second OVA final episode "Here comes Jurai"

Despite this however I will not be going in depth on the whole Tokimi thing which I myself have yet to re-watch so I'm not sure about it.

Enjoy.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Influenced speaking"**

* * *

Last time

_In the end all of the information was too much and everyone but Washu fainted. "I thought they would be able to handle this." Naruto mumbled as he looked down at the prone forms of the Masaki household._

_Washu nodded her head. "Considering the everyday life they have you think they would. However, you are a mythical beast in Japanese lore so I guess it's allowed this time."_

_Naruto scratched his head in wonder "So…you got time to listen to a demon's story?" he asked with a fox like grin._

_Washu merely nodded as she got comfortable in one of her floating pillows. "Go ahead!"_

* * *

No need for Introductions!

When Naruto had finished telling his tale to Washu she began to clap loudly before hugging him. "That was the best story I've ever heard!" she shouted playfully as Naruto sweat dropped at her childish attitude.

"Says the 20,000 year old super genius." He muttered as the other members of the Masaki household began to stir. She smiled cheekily at him as she began herding everyone into the living room Naruto following close behind her.

When they were all seated Naruto sighed "All right how much of my explanation did you actually understand?" he asked in what was assumed to be annoyance.

There was a chorus of "Absolutely nothing!" from everyone present. Causing Washu to roll around laughing as Naruto fell flat on his face.

Naruto sat up and stared at everyone present. "Let me put it in the simplest way possible then. There is a T.V. show in my dimension based on your life!" he put special emphasize on the word 'your'.

Everyone had an 'Oh' expression on their faces "Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Ryoko asked angrily as she lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.

Naruto glared at her and batted her hand away "I did, it's just that it seems no one but Washu-chan understands medium sized words!"

"What was that you punk?" she screamed at him summoning her energy sword.

"Naruto snarled at her and summoned forth his own energy sword "You heard me! Or have you grown deaf in your old age Baa-chan?"

Ayeka laughed in her holier than thou tone as she smirked arrogantly at Ryoko "My, his words certainly do ring true for a 5,000 year old Baa-san like you Ryoko." She stated unable to resist the chance to insult Ryoko Naruto had given her.

"Stay out of this princess this doesn't concern you!" Ryoko shouted as they made their way outside.

Naruto nodded his head never taking his eyes off Ryoko "Baa-chan is right Princess wouldn't want you to break a nail or something like that." Naruto's barb at her upbringing struck a nerve in Ayeka as she summoned forth her logs.

During the whole conversation Mihoshi looked at her watch and frowned "Tenchi-san I have to go check in with HQ I'll be back after I'm done." Making her way around the fighting trio she made it to her ship and took off somehow without the three fighters noticing her.

"What was that you barbarian?" Ayeka shouted at Naruto as she launched a ball of energy at him.

Cutting through it like it was nothing Naruto turned his attention to Ayeka "You heard me Princess or are you deaf from your shouting matches with Baa-chan over here?" he taunted as he lazily blocked a downwards swing from Ryoko. "Is that all you got Baa-chan?"

"Far from it fox-boy!" Ryoko roared as she phased away while Ayeka's logs surrounded him. Ayeka smirked as she threw an energy ball at Ryoko as she prepared her logs to subdue Naruto.

Naruto smirked and jumped away just before the logs could trap him; launching an energy attack at Ayeka he jumped at Ryoko and brought his sword down only for Ryoko to block it.

Jumping away from the weapons lock Naruto quickly threw a punch at Ayeka only to be stopped momentarily by her force field giving her enough time to get away unharmed. Snarling at the failed attack he redirected an energy beam courtesy of Ryoko at Ayeka only for it once again to fail.

Ayeka jumped high into the air and came down fist first, which was dodged by both sword wielding fighters, launching a large cloud of smoke from the impact. Both Ryoko and Naruto made to take advantage of the smokescreen as they both charged forward into the dust filled area in which Ayeka had yet to emerge.

When the dust settled the watchers were all stunned to see a three way stalemate. Ryoko had her sword pointed at Naruto's neck just a few inches in front of Ayeka's neck while Naruto's sword was behind her head and pointed at Ryoko's neck while Ayeka had two balls of energy formed and pointed one at each of her opponents.

Ryoko made a noise of annoyance as she jumped away and dispelled her sword. "You're pretty good." She muttered.

Naruto jumped back as his sword disappeared. "You haven't even seen my full power yet." Nonetheless he didn't make any move to continue the fight. However did begin to move around lazily.

Ayeka 'hmphed' before she allowed her logs to disappear. "Barbaric brute that you are I'm surprised that you didn't just charge us like a bull."

Naruto held his heart in mock pain "Me, rush straight into a fight? Never, for I am a Kitsune, the most cunning creatures in the depths of hell." Naruto bowed extravagantly causing both women to frown and cross their arms.

It was at this time they heard the unmistakable beep of Mihoshi's ship as it descended into the earth's atmosphere. Tenchi sighed as Sasami brought umbrellas out for everyone. "Thank you Sasami-chan." Tenchi said with a smile as Sasami nodded her head and ran around handing one to everyone else.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he held the umbrella in his hand. "What's this for?" he asked himself as he listened to the beeping noise. Noticing everyone else opening the umbrella he shrugged and opened his as well and held it above his head.

Washu smirked as she looked directly above Naruto "You...might want to…eh… move Naruto-dono!" she sweat dropped when Mihoshi crash landed as soon as she finished speaking, sending a giant tidal wave towards Naruto.

Turning around Naruto's features drooped in misery as he merely mumbled "Why me?" Everyone winced as Naruto was washed away by the tidal wave and slammed into the house with enough force to leave a Naruto shaped imprint on the wall. "I hate dimension hopping…" he muttered as he slumped onto the ground in pain.

"Naruto-nii-chan, are you okay?" Sasami asked as she knelt next to him.

Naruto groaned as he managed to get into a more comfortable position "Yeah I'm fine I just need some time to get up." He said reassuringly.

Washu walked up to him and jabbed him in the side. "Hmm, you said something about dimensional hopping, what was that about?" she asked inquisitively as she jabbed him in a different spot causing him to wince in pain.

"Ah, I still haven't gotten Dimension hopping mastered yet. When I go into a different dimension from my own, I lose the abilities that I had in other dimensions. Both the dimension I was raised in and the one I live in right now generally use the same 'energy' so it wasn't a problem before, but this dimension doesn't use my dimension's "chakra" and instead uses something else." He paused as he shakily stood up "Meaning I can't use my more powerful techniques." He stretched before he continued speaking "Luckily for me my Aniki made sure to train me in the use of different energies so I wouldn't get killed if I ever stumbled into a different dimension, however being summoned doesn't seem to affect my abilities at all, so I guess being summoned is different from dimension hopping."

Washu nodded her head as Tenchi coughed into his hands holding up a dizzy Mihoshi "Washu-chan…" he trailed off knowing Washu knew what was being asked of her.

Sighing in annoyance Washu waved him off while nodding her head "Yeah, yeah I'll get on it later." She muttered as she rubbed her forehead with her other hand. Turning back to Naruto who was perfectly fine she grinned "I'm definitely turning you into a guinea pig!" she cheered as she skipped off to do what had been asked of her.

Naruto blinked a few times as he processed what had been said to him "Crap…" he mumbled under his breath as he walked into the house. Sitting down in a corner he noticed that he was pretty tired and passed it off as something akin to jet lag. Allowing it to overcome him he drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke the next day he noticed a weight on his lap. Looking down he identified the weight as Ryo-ohki in her cabbit form. Smiling gently he began to lightly stroke her head causing her to "myaa~" in happiness

Smiling at how cute it was he gently lifter her up and placed her on his shoulder as he stood up and stretched. "Now then I wonder who is up right now." He muttered to himself as he walked into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he noticed that no one was there, looking at the nearby clock he noted that it was about five in the morning. "Guess I can go see the shrine." He mumbled as he stifled a yawn.

Making his way to the shrine he took his time and enjoyed the scenery. "What a nice place for a shrine." He noted as he made his way onto the temple grounds.

"Why thank you" an aged voice said from behind him.

Turning to face the speaker Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh you're up? I thought you'd still be resting temple keeper." He turned around and began to walk around the shrine.

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow at the odd way the young man had regarded him. 'Temple keeper?' he thought quietly as he observed the youth. "Who are you?" he asked after a while.

Naruto stopped roaming and looked at Katsuhito. "I'm just a guest at the Masaki household, nothing more than that."

Katsuhito nodded his head not quite believing him "Anyways would you like some tea?" he gestured to the teapot on the porch of his room. Naruto looked at the pot then at Katsuhito.

"Sure that would be appreciated." He responded politely. Upon sitting down Katsuhito offered him a cup of tea which he graciously accepted. "Thank you temple keeper." He muttered.

"Why do you refer to me as 'temple keeper'?" Katsuhito asked after Naruto had set down his cup.

Naruto looked up and smiled "Oh that? It's just the way my people refer to priests. The priests we usually meet are what you would call warrior priests…or monks depending on whom you ask." He shrugged lightly as he scratched Ryo-ohki behind the ears.

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow "Your people?" he questioned.

Naruto nodded his head lightly "Yeah we're often depicted as evil." He paused as he thought out how to best speak his mind "but, that was long ago. Nowadays only a handful of people from my nation would fit the stereo types." He poured himself another cup of tea and did the same for Katsuhito.

"Oh and what might those be?" the aged priest asked in curiosity.

Naruto shrugged disinterested "Large, ugly, devourers of human flesh, rapists, and dumb" he paused to gauge Katsuhito's reaction; he wasn't surprised when Katsuhito nearly dropped his cup in shock.

Katsuhito readjusted his glasses as he set his cup down. "Young man…what you speak of, are Youkai, bakemono, and Akuma surely one such as yourself are not one of them."

Naruto looked at the older man and sighed "Temple keeper, what do you actually know of me? You know what I look like as a human, you know my manners. However, you know nothing of my intents, my abilities, my name, my true form, and my flaws." He paused to take a sip of tea. "There is an old saying, 'Never judge a book by its cover' am I correct? We Youkai must always keep this saying in mind for we never know when someone will try to kill us."

Katsuhito wanted to say something, but kept it in check as Naruto's words rang true in his mind. "Tell me boy, you said that only a few Youkai are like the olden days, if that is true, then how are the majority now?"

Naruto smiled "That my good sir is a very good question." He paused to think it over. "Well as far as I remember, there are mostly Kijos **(1)** in hell nowadays. Based on personal experience and what my Aniki had told me, they're not into the whole 'terrorize humans' thing anymore and more into 'Find a good lay' now that strong males are harder and harder to find."

Katsuhito sweat dropped as he listened to Naruto's explanation. "You mean to tell me that most of the Youkai are female and nymphomaniacs?" he rubbed his forehead to alleviate the coming headache he was sure would be coming.

Naruto nodded "Basically, since most of the somewhat strong males are rebelling against the government set up by Aniki, and as such are being put down systematically." He held up a hand to stall any more questions "I think we'll have to continue this discussion another day."

"Naruto-san it's time for breakfast!" Tenchi's voice called out from the temple entrance.

Naruto stood up and bowed politely to Katsuhito "Well then temple keeper I bid you a good day." With that said Naruto walked out and met up with Tenchi. As the two headed back towards the house Katsuhito watched impassively from his seat.

"Hmm, that boy, can we trust him?" he asked the air as he decided to eat his own breakfast.

As Naruto walked with Tenchi he idly began to pet Ryo-ohki who by now had fully awoke and was now enjoying the attention she was receiving from her newest friend. Tenchi noticed this and smiled "It seems Ryo-ohki has taken a liking to you Naruto-san." He stated

Naruto smiled as well "Yeah I found her asleep on my lap when I woke up this morning."

Tenchi nodded his head. "She was worried about you since you just collapsed like that." He paused as he opened the door to the house. "What happened anyways?" he asked as they walked in after kicking off their shoes.

Naruto shrugged "It's something like jet lag, you just get really tired after a dimension hop." He sniffed the air as his stomach growled in hunger.

Tenchi chuckled as they walked into the dining room and sat down. "Smells good Sasami-chan" Tenchi said gratefully to the young cook as Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

Giggling Sasami sat down next to Ayeka "Thanks Tenchi-nii-chan, Naruto-nii-chan!"

Ayeka glanced at Naruto briefly before looking at Tenchi "Tenchi-sama I see you've found the blonde haired brute from yesterday." She calmly began to eat her food as Ryoko fazed into view and latched onto Tenchi's arm.

"Tenchi~ Where were you?" she whined as she traced his chest with her fingers. Ayeka promptly pulled her off causing Ryoko to glare at her only for Ayeka to return it.

Naruto leaned over to Washu who had taken a seat next to him and whispered. "Does this always happen? I mean I heard the stories but I didn't think it was true."

Washu giggled "Yup my daughter is always bickering with Ayeka." Ryoko glared at having been called that again before she began to eat with gusto.

The rest of breakfast was a round of questions and answers on both sides as everyone got to know one another better. When breakfast was over Washu's eyes began to gleam while Naruto was chatting with Ryoko on friendly terms. Grabbing him by the tails she began to haul him, kicking and screaming, into her lab. Never let it be said that Hakubi Washu was physically weak.

The Masaki household all put their hands together in prayer for Naruto as they got up and went about their daily chores.

Naruto struggled against his bindings as hard as he could but Washu had somehow developed a device that could hold him down with no signs of breaking down. Sometime during the process she had stripped him down to his boxers and he was now worried for what she had in mind for him. "Let me go Washu-chan!" he called out in hopes that she would listen.

"No way! You're my guinea pig and I've yet to begin any of the basic tests." She stated as she walked into his view wearing a tight nurse's outfit that seemed wrong on her small body. "Now then let's start with some blood samples…" she began to giggle as she pulled out a syringe.

* * *

Later

When Naruto had finally been released it was already dinner time. Staggering to the table he collapsed in a heap next to Ryoko. "Your Okaa-san is crazy!" he muttered.

Ryoko shook her head in sympathy as Washu walked in practically glowing. When everyone saw this their minds put one and one together and gasped. "Washu you didn't…" Ryoko began.

"Oh but I did! Heh, heh I must thank you for the sperm sample Naruto-dono." She giggled as he crawled away from her.

"You psycho bitch!" he said warily as he stayed as far from her as he could.

"You know it!"

* * *

End

**(1)** kijos - female demons/devils

bakemono, youkai, akuma - are all different terms for evil spirits, monsters, demons, devils, etc...

Alright I know I haven't updated in a while but, well school is hard right now. I'm not doing so well in my AP Calculus class so I've been trying to get better. (Unfortunately it doesn't seem to be working as I seem to mess up on all of my tests.)

Anyways I want everyone to know that I am a very slow updater during the school year, for those who hadn't already figured it out yet.

I would also like to point out that Fanfiction has deleted my story Way of the Pervert I guess they didn't like me trying to redo that story despite the author having obviously abandoned it. I will try to modify what I had and repost at an unknown time.

Future story ideas: (note: all of these won't be considered until after I actually finish one of my current stories.)

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'With New Neighbors Come New Adventures'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out. "I am the sword" "I am the shield" "And I am the hand that guides them."

Note: if anyone has a cooler catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber. "You want me to jump three stories into the air?" "And you want me to work on silent casting?"

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. "Why do I have to hold myself back this much again?" he asked. "Because…it'll be funnier that way" was her simple response. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.


	3. no need for Parents!

Then next chapter of No Need for Summons is here! Just to remind everyone, I'm not going to make this a very long story, this chapter will be Naruto getting to know everyone, next is meeting Ayeka and Sasami's parents, and such. I don't know when but one chapter before the last one will be him meeting Yamada Seina.

Reminder: I'll be using the version where Ryoko was the one sealed inside the cave. Also note that this is sometime after the events of the second OVA final episode "Here comes Jurai"

Despite this however I will not be going in depth on the whole Tokimi thing which I myself have yet to re-watch so I'm not sure about it.

Enjoy.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Influenced speaking"**

* * *

Last time

_When Naruto had finally been released it was already dinner time. Staggering to the table he collapsed in a heap next to Ryoko. "Your Okaa-san is crazy!" he muttered._

_Ryoko shook her head in sympathy as Washu walked in practically glowing. When everyone saw this their minds put one and one together and gasped. "Washu you didn't…" Ryoko began._

"_Oh but I did! Heh, heh I must thank you for the sperm sample Naruto-dono." She giggled as he crawled away from her._

"_You psycho bitch!" he said warily as he stayed as far from her as he could._

"_You know it!"_

* * *

No need for parents!

Naruto groaned as he silently got up and winced when his groin decided to tell him that it was still sore. "Fucking mad scientists/goddesses using a fucking machine to fucking get some fucking sperm samples." Needless to say he was slightly upset.

When he had finally managed to calm himself down he made his way downstairs and calmly sat at the table pouring himself a cup of tea. He made sure to sit as far away from the closet door as he could. He idly heard Tenchi walk in and smiled "Oi Tenchi good morning!" he called out as the Juraian prince walked in.

Tenchi smiled his normal calm smile as he waved "Naruto, good morning how are you coping with Washu-chan's little stunt?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Well I'm kind of soar, but then again she did use a machine…" he trailed off not particularly interested in continuing.

Tenchi blinked in surprise and as such didn't notice Ryoko float down next to him to loop an arm around him affectionately "You mean Washu-chan didn't you know…" he trailed off not wanting to tread on thin ice as it were.

Naruto shook his head "Of course not, she's reserving that method for you, she said so herself." He chuckled when Tenchi's face whitened ever so slightly. "What did you really think that she was such a loose woman?" he asked in a slightly mocking manner "My, my, what would she think if she knew you thought so lowly of her?"

Tenchi gulped nervously as he weakly tried to deny Naruto's words. "I didn't mean it like that honest!" he stammered out.

Ryoko chuckled slightly "Yeah I guess you're right fishcake, she may be flirty, but she isn't some cheap slut like others I could name" Naruto got the feeling she wasn't talking about Ayeka.

"Why Ryoko-chan I didn't know you thought so highly of me!" Washu's somewhat shrill voice called out from behind Ryoko causing her to jump to the rafters in surprise.

"Gah! Washu you know I hate it when you do that!" She yelled as Ayeka walked down yawning in a typical aristocratic fashion.

"Oh do be quiet Ryoko-san, you should know by now, that because it scares you is the very reason Washu-sama does it." Naruto sighed as he saw the situation rapidly deteriorating.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Sasami's ever cheerful voice shouted as she began to carry the said meal to the table. Naruto being the person he is immediately started to help her. "Thanks Naru-nii!" Sasami chirped happily. He merely smiled and ruffled her hair causing her to giggle.

Naruto continued to smile as they set the last of the food and everyone began to eat. "Say…where's Mihoshi?" Naruto asked after noticing the bumbling detective was nowhere to be seen. Just as he asked everyone heard a beeping noise outside prompting them to take a look only to see a ship coming towards the lake at high velocity. "…I had to ask didn't I?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

**SPLASH!**

Luckily the residents were used to the occurrence and Washu had installed a device to keep any water from flooding into the house.

"Wah! Washu…I crashed my ship again…" a wet a sobbing Mihoshi moaned to Washu who, not knowing what else to do, patted her on the back and assured the distressed woman she would do her best…again.

Naruto shook his head in amusement "You know I never would've believed that she did that everyday if I hadn't seen it for myself." There were some twitching mouths in response as if saying 'I know exactly how you feel.'

**DING! DONG!**

Naruto glanced up towards the door and calmly stood up. "Don't worry guys I got it." He mentioned as Sasami sat down. Walking at a non-hurried pace he called out as the visitors rang again "I'm coming!" opening the door he was unprepared for the sudden hug the person at the door gave him.

"Tenchi-chan so good to see you again!" Misaki, the king of Jurai's second wife shouted with glee. Naruto tried vainly to get her off of him, but her grip was too strong for him to break in his current state.

"Ma'am I'm not Tenchi!" he shouted once he got enough breathing room. Surprised she released him and gave him a quick glance over. Frowning she began to apologize for barging into his home and that she was sure this was the right place. "Misaki-san…This is Tenchi's house I'm actually a guest of his. Namikaze Naruto nice to meet you" Misaki seemed to relax as she realized she hadn't made a mistake of location merely jumped the gun again. Upon further thought she would realize that jumping the gun wasn't that much better than making a complete mistake.

Naruto smiled and looked behind her. "Any other visitors coming today or is it just you Misaki-san?" he asked politely

Misaki smiled and nodded her head "Yes Funaho, Azusa, and Seto-sama are coming soon." Naruto knew the names alright though having never seen them before he decided to let it be.

"Tenchi you have a guest!" he called out as he walked in and immediately side stepped as Misaki in her excitement darted forward and hugged Tenchi as she had hugged him earlier. Everyone stared as Tenchi began to turn blue from lack of oxygen. "Um…Misaki-san…he's turning blue."

Misaki blinked and looked at Tenchi to find yes indeed he was turning blue. Releasing her grip on him he inhaled much needed air mumbling "I thought I was going to die…"

What proceeded was highly amusing to Naruto as Sasami started to lecture her mother about not hugging her friends to death. 'Cute choice of words' Naruto mused as he watched the mother and daughter interact with each other.

"Okaa-sama what…" Ayeka stopped speaking when Misaki glared at her. "I-I mean Okaa-chan, what are you doing here?" Ryoko snickered silently and away from Misaki's line of sight.

Misaki brightened considerably as she embraced her oldest daughter. "Well for one your Otou-san wanted to see how Tenchi-chan stood up to your next suitor, Funaho mentioned that she didn't get to visit her son Yosho often enough, and Seto-sama wanted to try and set up Tenchi-chan with another fiancée."

Sasami smiled happily as she spoke "Really even Seto-baa-chan is coming? Oh, when are they showing up?" Misaki laughed and hugged Sasami again

"Funaho and Azusa are up at the Shrine and I don't know where Seto-sama is." She answered truthfully.

Tenchi nodded his head before he stood up "Well anyways I should head out to the fields. Want to come along Ryo-ohki?" the cabbit gave a loud Miyaa! And followed after him.

Naruto stood also and stretched "Well it was nice meeting you Misaki-san but I'm going to head into the forest. Be sure to let me know when our other guests show up Washu!" he called out as he walked out the door. Ignoring Washu's indignant "It's Washu-chan!"

Misaki watched him leave in confusion "Dear, where is he going?" she asked Ayeka who shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know Okaa-chan, he showed up here only recently so I know little of him. Honestly I think he's just another brute like Ryoko-san" The comment was quickly followed by a snarling comeback from said former space pirate, which quickly escalated into one of their usual fights.

Misaki turned to Washu silently asking for help as Mihoshi wandered off to take a nap somewhere. Sighing Washu motioned for Misaki to sit next to her. "Where should I begin?" she asked herself as she went over what she knew of the blonde. "Well first of all you should know…"

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto was walking calmly around the forest staring at the device in his hand intently. "So…It's only been a minute back home. That's good." He mumbled to himself as he slipped the device into a pocket dimension. That being finished he continued to walk this time taking the time to enjoy the peaceful scenery. All of a sudden he stopped "You can come out now." He said aloud.

Five figures clad in all black clothing stepped out of the shadows swords drawn. One of them, the leader Naruto assumed, stepped forward and pointed his sword at Naruto. "Today is the day you die half-breed!" and with a mighty shout the five all darted towards Naruto ready to cut him down.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Fools" he murmured, it was over in a flash and at the end of it all Naruto calmly walked away from the scene idly shaking the blood off of his hands as he walked. "Bloody fools." He didn't bother to dispose of the bodies…Nature would take care of that. He just continued walking whistling a happy tune.

When he returned to the house he noticed Tenchi facing off against some guy, who was busy spouting off something about him being the only one worthy of Ayeka's hand in marriage or some such nonsense, Naruto didn't know nor care what the man had to say as he was completely un-noteworthy, at least in Naruto's eyes he was. "So…What I miss?" he asked as he approached the spectators.

Sasami smiled and waved at him "Oh Naru-nii! Meet my Otou-chan and my Obaa-chan!" she pointed to Azusa first who didn't look a day older than thirty-five, then to Seto who looked younger than her son. "Don't call me that!" Seto shouted as she dug her knuckles into Sasami's head.

Naruto bowed politely "Nice to meet you, I'm Namikaze Naruto you're daughters have treated me very well sir" he said with a smile to the king. 'Though Sasami was the only nice one.' He thought to himself.

The king returned to formalities and introduced himself "I am Masaki Azusa Jurai, king of the Juraian Empire. And this is my first wife Masaki Funaho Jurai and I'm quite sure you've met my second wife Misaki."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head "Yes I have, she was so excited to see Tenchi that she mistook me for him when I opened the door." Misaki blushed and looked away with a pout. Causing her husband and fellow wife to laugh lightly.

Naruto smiled and took a seat next to Ryoko, "So what is the reason for this little duel I see before me?" he asked softly.

Ryoko 'hmphed' before she answered him "They want to see who is the most 'worthy' to marry the little princess." She growled slightly "Honestly I think Tenchi should throw the match just to get her out of our hair."

Naruto simply sweat dropped "I see…so this is an honor duel quite an old tradition if I might say so." He said aloud as he rested his head on his hand. He took one look at Tenchi's opponent and snorted in amusement "Bah! The match will be over in the first strike. Tenchi won't even break a sweat against such a weak opponent."

Just as he finished speaking the man rushed forward with a wide swing at Tenchi's head. Tenchi easily dodged it and countered with a vicious thrust to the stomach area knocking the man flat on his back gasping for air. Tenchi walked up and pointed his Bokken at the man "Do you yield?" the man weakly nodded his head.

The four visitors from Jurai clapped in honor of the victor as Seto glanced at Naruto "Tell me Namikaze-kun, how did you know that Tenchi-kun would win so easily?" Everyone glanced at Naruto who sighed in annoyance.

"The other guy is an annoying rich brat, a merchant, and has no experience in a real fight. Tenchi does; in fact, Tenchi has had to fight for his life before. Something like an honor match against such an inexperienced fighter would be too easy for someone with Tenchi's skills."

As he finished speaking Naruto calmly stood up and began to walk towards the lake. "It would seem that I had not finished off all of the little pests lurking in the forest." He said coldly as everyone stared at him in confusion. They were surprised when he flicked his wrists and a katana slid into each of his hands. "You can come out now little rat." He called out.

A lone figure stepped into sight and jumped at Naruto sword raised. Naruto jumped back and swung the Katana in his left hand at his attacker. The attacker blocked the strike easily enough as they lashed out with the sword in their other hand.

What followed could be best described as a deadly dance of steel as the two foes continued to evade, attack, parry, counter-attack, and block each other. After ten minutes Naruto smirked "You're good." He stated as he blocked a strike aimed at his neck "but…" he saw a small opening and took advantage of it in an instant and broke through his opponent's guard and slid the sword in his right hand into the attacker's stomach "I'm better." The assassin's weapons dropped to the floor with a clang as their body went limp. Kicking the body off of his blade and into the water Naruto flicked the blood off his blade and slid them both back into their hiding spots. He watched as the body slowly sank to the bottom of the lake and then picked up the two swords the assassin had carried. "These are good blades the blacksmiths will want to take a look at them." He mumbled as he attached them to his back.

Slowly he turned towards the others and smiled a slightly sad smile "Unfortunately this is something I've had to grow up with. I grew up learning how to kill my opponents, even an honor fight is a fight to the death for me." He smiled and softly walked past the stunned group to grab his bath things.

Once the initial shock of the whole thing ended Seto immediately began to make plans involving the blonde. "My, my, your friend is certainly full of surprises isn't he Tenchi-kun?" she asked as she turned around to look at the direction he had walked in. Tenchi could only nod dumbly as he stared at the small puddle of blood where Naruto had struck down his enemy.

Tenchi seemed to think something over before he too headed inside. "I'm going to go join him I'll see you all later." He said as he headed inside to get his necessities for a bath.

* * *

In the bath house

Naruto and Tenchi were enjoying a nice relaxing soak in the overly large bath. Tenchi glanced over at the blonde and decided it was now or never. "Hey Naruto, what was your childhood like? Besides the attempts on your life I mean."

Naruto looked up surprised for a moment before he smiled. "Why do you want to know Tenchi?" he asked quietly. Tenchi shrugged "Anyone who gets used to people trying to kill him growing up is sure to have had a screwed up childhood. I just want you to know you can talk to me about it."

Naruto chuckled "My childhood you ask? Oh where to begin?" he smiled again as he remembered many things. "It was full of training; my Aniki and I were always training. We were never sure when the next attempt would be so we always had to be on guard. Though back then we had guards near us at all times, so it wasn't that bad. Aniki…he was always popular with women, of course I was too, but not so much as he was. His situation is worse than yours you know…anyways, our childhood was rough. Everyone looked down on us because we weren't full blooded demons. Thus we had to become powerful; if we weren't…we'd be killed. Aniki…he became king and I his general. Of course most of the men didn't take this news very well, saying we were unfit for or positions. They eventually rebelled which you saw a part of today. Of course Hell was already a mainly female dominant place but with the rapid decline of men due to their foolish pride the number of men in comparison to women is about one man for every ten to fifteen women. Most of the remaining men became entertainers, hosts, or spa workers…yeah I know weird right? Basically they became anything women wanted them to be. Because in order to stay free they had to show high value towards public interest they worked their asses off to be the best at what they do. If a man can't prove that he's suitable for one of those three jobs they will most likely become sex slaves at a brothel or someone's personal sex toy." He paused as Tenchi's face seemed to be heating up. "You want to get out for a bit as I finish?" he asked knowingly. Tenchi nodded and got out of the water to dry himself off a bit and sat down at the water's edge a towel wrapped around his waist. "Of course since Hell is a very power centered place if a male can prove that he's strong like myself or my Aniki they tend to have harems, whether they wanted it or not. Of course that idea never suited my fancy, but well things happened and I ended up getting one anyways though mine is all human not demons surprisingly. Wonderful girls too, my wives that is. That's my life in a nutshell" he said as he got up and began to towel himself off unaware of the prying ears of Washu's devices which was playing the audio back to everyone else in the living room.

Tenchi sighed "You know you deviated from your life to life in hell in general." He said as they began to dress.

Naruto blinked once before he sighed "My life was more or less the same as many other demons. Full of fights and women. Speaking of which I should probably explain a few Demon mating habits to my wives soon." He shrugged and made his way out of the bath house. Tenchi following shortly after.

Washu quickly hid everything away as the two walked in. "How was the bath Naruto-san?" Funaho asked kindly with a small smile adorning her face.

Naruto smiled "It was wonderful thanks for asking." Turning towards Seto he noted her curious expression "Is there something I can help you Seto-san?"

"It's nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to join the GP or maybe my own fleet." Everyone stared wide eyed at her as Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Not yet Seto-san if my predictions are right, in about a year or so a very interesting person will end up joining the GP I think I'll join along with him for a short while. One Yamada Seina."

* * *

End

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Unfortunately next chapter will be the last I'm sorry. There is a poll on my profile if anyone wants to take a look.

On another note I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, Fanfiction administrators decided to remove the story Nabiki's Sex Ed Class for being unoriginal. The same thing happened to A Tendo's Falcon. I will try re-uploading them, but I've been busy copying all of my still posted chapters to save them. Luckily for all of you I already had Nabiki's Sex Ed Class and A Tendo's Falcon saved onto a USB. I will most likely double up some chapters in order to try and convince the admins that these are my stories now.

Anyways here's the list of future ideas and challenges as usual.

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'Tendo's New Neighbor'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out.

Note: if anyone has a cool catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber.

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates and kill certain people. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

**Alright I have a challenge for any body willing to take it. It's a Warcraft/Naruto crossover featuring Naruto. However, I want to see if anyone can make a story where Naruto doesn't become one of the various classes in the game. I also want to see if you can make it work where he only uses skills he learned from his own world. Weapons are of your choice, but if possible make it more Ninja like, so try to avoid big and ranged weapons please. I've seen some really good stories for this type of crossover but they all have Naruto either learning skills from the game or they have him become one of the classes and I kind of want to see a story where neither of those happen thanks I hope someone makes a really good story.**

**Another challenge for those who care to try their hands. There were a couple of new manga that I thought were pretty good: Hidan no Aria (Aria the scarlet Ammo for onemanga users) and Lock On! I was hoping someone could do a crossover with one of these and either Naruto or Ranma (or both) on a side note Lock On! Can go well with the ****Mightiest Disciple Kenichi**

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.

If anyone decides to do one of the challenges I listed above please tell me so I can read it later thank you


	4. no need for luck!

Then last chapter of No Need for Summons is here! This chapter will be Naruto meeting Yamada Seina sort of.

Reminder: I'll be using the version where Ryoko was the one sealed inside the cave. Also note that this is sometime after the events of the second OVA final episode "Here comes Jurai"

Despite this however I will not be going in depth on the whole Tokimi thing which I myself have yet to re-watch so I'm not sure about it.

Enjoy.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Influenced speaking"**

Current results for the poll on my FF13 idea (Where Naruto should meet the gang):

Somewhere on pulse – 10

Somewhere on Cocoon – 8

In the fifth ark – 6

* * *

Last time

_Washu quickly hid everything away as the two walked in. "How was the bath Naruto-san?" Funaho asked kindly with a small smile adorning her face. _

_Naruto smiled "It was wonderful thanks for asking." Turning towards Seto he noted her curious expression "Is there something I can help you Seto-san?"_

"_It's nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to join the GP or maybe my own fleet." Everyone stared wide eyed at her as Naruto rubbed his chin. _

"_Not yet Seto-san if my predictions are right, in about a year or so a very interesting person will end up joining the GP I think I'll join along with him for a short while, One Yamada Seina."_

* * *

No need for luck!

Tenchi and the others blinked in surprise "Seina? You mean no luck Seina, as in the kid who can't walk down the street without getting hurt Seina?"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Yeah that one…how many guys named Yamada Seina do you know?" shaking his head in amusement he continued "Call it a hunch, but I think the kid is going to be very helpful to the GP when the time comes." His piece said Naruto stood up and walked up the stairs to go to sleep. "Don't worry about making me dinner today Sasami-chan I'm okay without today."

Sasami nodded her head worriedly as she watched him leave. "Naru-nii…" she trailed off as she realized that she needed to make dinner. "Well…make yourselves comfortable while I make dinner everyone!" she cheered happily as she darted into the kitchen

Chuckling, the others made their way inside and sat around the table in a relaxed manner as small conversations sprung up between various members of the household and their visitors.

"Tenchi-chan…when did that Naruto boy show up?" Misaki asked her concern slipping into her voice. "He seems a little…odd" she added as an afterthought.

Tenchi shrugged his shoulders "About a week ago maybe less. The days start blurring together after a while." He confessed as he took a bite of his food. "But I don't think he's any stranger than anyone else at this table." He mentioned as he gestured to everyone. "We're all kind of strange don't you think?" he asked rhetorically.

Misaki looked like she wanted to argue but eventually sighed and let it go. "Alright I'll drop it, but I still think he is a little…strange." She admitted as she ate her food.

Ayeka snorted to herself "You're not the only one who thinks so Okaa-chan." She mumbled. "Personally I think he's just another brute of a man who thinks with his fists instead of his head." She declared harshly as she began to laugh. She suddenly fell forward as a piece of firewood hit her in the back of the head.

"I heard that!" Naruto shouted down from his spot at the top of the stairs. Grumbling about insensitive princesses he disappeared from view once more as everyone checked to make sure Ayeka was alright…well…her family did anyways. Ryoko just pointed and laughed. Washu was only slightly better than Ryoko, she didn't point.

Tenchi chuckled slightly "Forgot he had enhanced hearing." He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyways since I'm sure you guys were listening in on our conversation, you should all know how he's been raised." He stared at Washu for a while before she caved.

"Fine I admit it I listened in on your conversation!" she shouted in frustration as Tenchi smiled. "However, I am interested in his statement about mating habits…" there were many shaking heads at her statement as she began to cackle madly.

Ryoko laughed loudly as she floated around. "Well whatever, none of that crap matters anyways." She declared as she took a large gulp of her sake. "What matters the most is that he's strong…still I wonder how I managed to summon him…" she trailed off as she tried to think it over.

The jurain natives stared at her in shock "You summoned him?" Funaho asked quietly unable to imagine it. "Does that mean you can control him?" she asked slowly fearful of what could happen if the answer was yes.

Ryoko shrugged "I don't think so…though I haven't tried I was too shocked about him appearing to even try and it never crossed my mind to try it out." She admitted as she scratched her chin in thought.

Sasami stared at Ryoko silently, eventually Ryoko lost her nerve and asked "What… was it something I said?"

Sasami continued to stare "You won't force Naru-nii to do anything will you?" she asked in a low tone of voice unnerving many around the table. Chuckling nervously Ryoko shook her head no. Once she did Sasami smiled and hugged her around the waist. "Thanks Ryoko-nee!" she cheered happily as she nuzzled the older woman. Ryo-ohki gave a loud 'miyaa' in agreement as she too nuzzled Ryoko causing the dreaded space pirate to chuckle as she rubbed both of their heads.

Azusa and Yosho said nothing but if one looked closely one would see that they occasionally stole glances at the stairs which led to the rooms where Naruto was sleeping. 'That boy…is strong.' They thought to themselves as they calmly sipped their tea.

Unknown to any of them Naruto was perfectly capable of hearing everything they said. "Heh thanks for sticking up for me Sasami." He mumbled as he studied the map before him. "So Seina's store is right…around…here." He mumbled to himself as he highlighted a little corner store. 'Guess I'll drop by tomorrow, I'm sure there's something someone needs to buy.' He thought as he put away the map and slipped it back into his dimensional pocket. Done with his task he pulled out the device he had checked in the forest. "Time here is really fast compared to the elemental nations" he stated as he noted that it hadn't even been a minute back in Konoha since he last checked the device. Sighing as he pulled out a book he muttered "Now…I need to…" he cringed. "Study inter-dimensional laws." Taking a deep breath he opened the book and began to read.

* * *

The next day

Naruto sighed as he stretched out "Good morning Ryo-ohki" he mumbled as he glanced at the cabbit-girl who was about to poke him. Pulling her hand back she began to twiddle her thumbs as she blushed at having been caught. Chuckling he ruffled her hair causing her to 'miyaa' happily. "I'm going out shopping today want to come?" he asked kindly as he sat up. Still smiling she nodded her head rapidly as she transformed into her smaller form and climbed onto his shoulders. Chuckling he patted her on the head and made his way downstairs.

Once he was downstairs he called out "Sasami I'm going out shopping you need anything?"

Sasami poked her head out the door to the kitchen and smiled. "You're going to Seina-nii-chan's right? Then could you get some soy sauce we're out."

Naruto smiled at her "Can do is there anything else?"

Ryoko answered for Sasami who had hesitated in answering. "We need more sake, but don't worry I'm going with you to pick the very best." She stated smugly as she pointed to herself.

"You know I'm walking right?" Naruto asked her as he headed towards the door. "There will be a lot of people so you can't fly or do anything above normal human abilities you know that right?" he asked as he slipped on his shoes and walked out the door.

Ryoko snorted "Yeah, yeah I know…jeez give me some credit, I can actually blend in when I try to you know." She stated as she looked away.

"Could have fooled me." Naruto deadpanned as he started walking Ryo-ohki miyaaing in agreement.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Ryoko screamed as she ran after him.

Sasami giggled "Just like siblings." She stated as she began to laugh harder.

Naruto paused as they reached the border of the surrounding forest area. "Should I go out like this?" he mused to himself as he looked at his very war like clothing. "Nope I'd stand out too much." He decided as he snapped his fingers and his clothing instantly transformed into a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a red spiral in the center. "You should at least hide the tail Ryoko." He mentioned as he pointed at her still waving tail.

Ryoko shrugged and wrapped it around her waist so that it acted like an obi for her kimono like attire. "Unlike you I can't change my clothes like that." She stated in annoyance when he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Nodding in understanding Naruto snapped his fingers again and his clothing transformed into the traditional attire for Japanese men during the Tokugawa regime. "This way we at least match in terms of clothing style." He stated when she sent him a questioning glance. "Fewer annoyances this way, less people will try to hit on us if we look like we're taken." He admitted as he began to walk again.

Ryoko huffed in annoyance but followed him anyways. "So why do we have to look like a couple again?" she asked as she looked at his clothing, which happened to perfectly match hers.

Naruto grunted in annoyance as a bunch of people pointed at them and started whispering. "Ryoko think about it…you and I both know that we look good right? Well…I find it annoying when random people come out of nowhere trying to ask me out. I'm sure you feel the same way, but we can't just hit them and assume it's over. If they think we're taken they'll leave us alone."

Ryoko wanted to point out that not all people would be deterred but when she realized that everyone was staying clear of them she glanced at Naruto and nearly gasped. He had taken to walking like nobility as gaze straight and unwavering as he walked, he also kept in pace with her making it look like she was his equal thus giving the impression that she was also nobility and thus far out of the league of the locals. 'Damn he sure can pull off the nobility act perfectly.' She thought in amusement as they continued walking. 'I think I'll leave it alone for now.' She concluded as she enjoyed the peace and quiet that had developed around Naruto.

Sadly she knew it wouldn't last as she recognized where they were going "Seina's?" she asked quietly aware of the boy's piss poor luck. "You sure this is a good idea?" she asked as she glanced at Naruto.

"One way to find out." He muttered as he dropped the whole nobility act and walked in as a normal customer. "Good morning I was hoping you could…" he was forced to stop talking as a frying pan suddenly hit him in the face. "What the hell?" he asked as the pan dropped to the floor.

Suddenly a woman came out and apologized "Sorry about that my son Seina was helping in the kitchen and he lost his grip on the frying pan while turning around. Can I help you?"

Ryoko snickered as she began to ask for some sake. "Yeah can I get some sake?" She asked somewhat politely.

The woman smiled as she began to dig around the shop "Ah here it is I hope you like it Ryoko-san." The lady suddenly ducked as a package of flour suddenly flew out of the kitchen nailing Naruto in the face.

Coughing and wheezing Naruto fanned his face wildly as he attempted to fan the flour out of his face. "My god what the hell is he trying to make back there?" he asked as his coughing subsided.

"He's handing Yoshiko-chan ingredients." Seina's mother stated as she ducked once more as an egg came out of nowhere and pegged Ryoko, who had looked away for a second to laugh at Naruto, in the face.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked in slight shock "Wow…his luck is worse than I heard." He mumbled thought the woman still heard it.

Chuckling she called out "Seina why don't you stop trying to help back there and come out front and man the register?"

"Hai Kaa-san" a young voice called out as a teenage boy walked out front. "Nice to meet you I'm Yamada Seina." He extended his hand only to slip on something as he took a step forward and fell into the shelf. This in turn knocked over a bottle that had been on the floor as a bowl from the shelf flew up. Backing up to catch it Naruto slipped on the bottle and fell backwards. Ryoko upon noticing the bowl stepped forward only to trip on a piece of cloth and fell forward but managed to catch the bowl. Sitting up she held the bowl and handed it to Seina's mother.

"Here ma'am." She mumbled as she chuckled.

The woman smiled mischievously as she glanced at the situation. "Well now I must thank you Ryoko darling but are you sure you didn't do all that just to get on top of your boyfriend?"

Ryoko blinked in surprise before looking down upon noticing the woman's finger pointing at the ground. "What…Naruto what are you doing underneath me?" she asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Naruto knew better than that but answered her anyways. "Well now I was about to get up but then you fell on top of me and knocked my head against the floor and I just managed to wake up right now." He said bluntly as he lay there. "Could you get up this is awkward." He motioned to the fact that she was still sitting on his chest.

Hastily getting up Ryoko blushed slightly before kicking Naruto in the shin causing him to hop around in pain. "Oh Naruto you perverted boy!" she giggled acting like a school girl.

Naruto glared at her "You crazy woman." He muttered as he clutched his throbbing leg. He never noticed the fist until it was too late. Ryoko glared at Naruto's twitching body for a minute before turning away in an indignant huff.

"Jackass." She muttered as Seina, who had just gotten back up, and his mother stared at the scene with sweat drops rolling down the sides of their heads.

"Does this happen often?" Seina asked nervously as he tried to inch away from Ryoko only to slip and hit his head knocking himself out.

Ryoko chuckled as she scratched the back of her head nervously "Can…we just get some soy sauce and our sake?" she asked lightly as she helped Seina's mother clean up a bit. Chuckling the mother nodded her head and rang up the prices.

Thanking the woman Ryoko grabbed the groceries and then grabbed Naruto and started making her way back to Tenchi's "Jeez I knew coming here would be a bad idea. Naruto didn't even get to meet the kid." She swore as she lost her grip on Naruto's collar. "Damn it why is your clothing so slippery?" she nearly shouted as she nudged him with her foot.

"What?" Naruto asked groggily as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "What happened?"

"You passed out and now I'm dragging your sorry ass back home that's what happened asshole!" she shouted as she kicked him again.

"Ow damn it that hurts Ryoko!" Naruto shouted as he stood up "Jeez you didn't have to kick me." He muttered angrily as he dusted himself off. "I didn't even get to introduce myself to Seina today…I was hoping to become his friend it would help him adjust to life in space."

Ryoko glanced at him as if he were stupid "Seina in space? You have got to be kidding me; the kid wouldn't last a day out there."

Naruto smiled as the two entered the forest and he undid the transformation hiding his clothing. "Want to bet?"

* * *

End

Alright thanks for reading this little story of mine. There will be a sequel called Officer Kitsune so keep your eyes out for that. It will be a crossover between Naruto and Tenchi muyo GxP and hopefully it will be decent enough for everyone to give me nice reviews longer than 'good work' or "it's cool"

Yes I know I didn't really go into much in this story but well…Tenchi muyo is more or less a bunch of one shots based on the same characters mixed together, hopefully you guys will like the sequel better.

There is a poll on my profile to help me decide on what to write for a FF13/Naruto crossover I had been thinking about. There are three options and I have a story idea for all three so feel free to pick the one that interests you the most thanks.

Anyways here's the list of future ideas and challenges as usual.

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'Tendo's New Neighbor'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out.

Note: if anyone has a cool catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber.

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates and kill certain people. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

**Alright I have a challenge for any body willing to take it. It's a Warcraft/Naruto crossover featuring Naruto. However, I want to see if anyone can make a story where Naruto doesn't become one of the various classes in the game. I also want to see if you can make it work where he only uses skills he learned from his own world. Weapons are of your choice, but if possible make it more Ninja like, so try to avoid big and ranged weapons please. I've seen some really good stories for this type of crossover but they all have Naruto either learning skills from the game or they have him become one of the classes and I kind of want to see a story where neither of those happen thanks I hope someone makes a really good story.**

**Another challenge for those who care to try their hands. There were a couple of new manga that I thought were pretty good: Hidan no Aria (Aria the scarlet Ammo for onemanga users) and Lock On! I was hoping someone could do a crossover with one of these and either Naruto or Ranma (or both) on a side note Lock On! Can go well with the ****Mightiest Disciple Kenichi**

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.

If anyone decides to do one of the challenges I listed above please tell me so I can read it later thank you


End file.
